Murderer, Shinichi Kudo
Case Murderer, Shinichi Kudo Situation Heiji takes Kazuha, Kogoro, Ran, and Conan to East Okuho after receiving a letter from Makoto Okuda addressed to Shinichi; The letter tells Shinichi to meet with him so he could explain Shinichi's deduction mistake from his past investigation. Upon arrival, the group learns that Makoto has been missing for over a year; Conan separates from the group and heads to the meeting location disclosed in the letter and is subsequently trapped inside a shed by an unknown culprit. Conan realizes that he mistakenly took the antidote to the APTX 4869 in place of his cold medicine; He escapes through a window and falls into the river before becoming Shinichi again. Heiji and the others find an amnesic Shinichi by a shore; the villagers believe that the Shiragami, a deity living in the forest, cursed Shinichi resulting in his amnesia. Haibara tells Heiji that the antidote would wear off in 24 hours and if Shinichi still retains amnesia even after reverting back to Conan, his identity would be exposed. Heiji learns that Shinichi was called to investigate the murder of the mayor and his wife which was concluded to be a forced double suicide. A journalist named Misato Kawauchi threatens to reveal Shinichi's secret if he does not confess to faking his amnesia. The following day, Kawauchi is found with a knife wound with Shinichi beside her holding a knife. The group believing Shinichi is being framed, hides him from the authorities until they can prove his innocence. Heiji attempts to deduce how the culprit was able to frame Shinichi for the stabbing and believes it is related to the past case Shinichi solved. Meanwhile, Ran runs into the forest hoping to confront the Shiragami to remove his curse on Shinichi but loses consciousness after falling off a cliff. Ran wakes up in a hut in the woods and discovers someone has treated the wounds from when she fell. Eventually, Kazuha finds Ran and calls Kogoro in. Heiji radios them from the next room. They all go over and find that the room is filled with pictures of Shinichi with knife marks in them. Heiji figures out the case, and they head back to Hinohara's house. Heiji figures out that the Shinichi with the group is not the real Shinichi, but the supposedly missing Makoto Okuda. Makoto had undergone plastic surgery to look like Shinichi and faked the amnesia in order to frame Shinichi in revenge for his previous deduction that the deaths of his adoptive parents was actually a murder-suicide instead of a burglary. He attacked the reporter because he thought she knew the truth about who he really was and would have outed him. The Shiragami that Ran encountered in the woods enters the room during Heiji's explanation and reveals that he is the real Shinichi, and had been hiding out in the woods disguised as the Shiragami while keeping an eye on everyone to prevent Makoto from reacting violently if he were to appear and ruin his plans. The crime one year previously that Shinichi had solved and was hated for was explained in full: he wasn't wrong in his deduction, but he did lie about the motive. The mayor did kill his wife and himself, not because he was terminally ill like Shinichi had told everyone, but because he discovered that the child he believed to be his son was actually the result of an affair his wife had. Makoto was told this, but he was in such a state of shock at the time that it didn't register. After Makoto is arrested, Ran, Heiji, Shinichi, Kazuha, and Kogoro walk back toward the hotel. Before they can reach it, the prototype antidote for APTX 4869 starts to wear off, and Heiji helps Shinichi escape to the bathroom to change back. Haibara had been hiding there, and she gave Shinichi another antidote. Then, she says to return to Tokyo before he changes back if he wishes to keep his identity a secret. What She Truly Wants to Ask Situation The group are all heading home in Kogoro's rental car, when they discover a man who was strangled within his car on the highway. They stop to investigate. The police are able to stop traffic by ordering a toll gate to refuse cars passage. Shinichi and Heiji reveal that the victim died while driving evidenced by his body temperature. They are able to narrow the list of suspects to three people by examining the time on their toll tickets and matching it with the victims. The three suspects reveal that the victim was a famous street racer who went under the name Gunpei who quit racing when he caused the death of a man named Akira during a race. The three each have a motive for the murder. Shinichi and Heiji notice that there are holes in the car window by the side of the driver's seat and realize how the murder is done. Shinichi and Heiji both reveal that the culprit is Riko Mizuhashi, Akira's girlfriend. They explain that Riko gave Gunpei sleeping pills forcing Gunpei to pull over and sleep in a rest stop. While asleep, Mizuhashi drilled holes into Gunpei's window and set up a fishing line through the holes and looped it around Gunpei's neck. After Gunpei wakes up and begins to drive, Mizuhashi drove up beside him and signaled to him that she has something to tell him. Gunpei lowers his window which causes the fishing line to tighten around his neck and causes his death. Mizuhashi confesses and reveals Furuki challenged Akira a race but in the race there was a storm that it must not be a conditions of a race causing Akira's car swept by the slippery floor and fell in the depths of the valley where the race happened and died with his hands clinched to the steering wheel. Shinichi tells Mizuhashi that Gunpei actually regrets his actions that he done when Akira's death in the past, meaning that Gunpei knows about Mizuhashi's plan for murdering him all along. He willingly accepted his death so he can pay the actions he done in the past. After solving the murder, the antidote to the APTX 4869 begins to wear off and Shinichi begins to change back to Conan; He attempts to seclude himself for the transformation but Ran grabs onto his hand and refuses to let go. Gallery murderershinichi456789765.jpg murderershinichi4567876543.jpg murderershinichi4567897654.jpg murderershinichi4567865432456.jpg murderershinichi34532.jpg murderershinichi3242.jpg murderershinichi323.jpg murderershinichi67897654.jpg murderershinichi765434678654.jpg murderershinichi567865.jpg murderershinichi457.jpg murderershinichi786543.jpg murderershinichi5678656.jpg murderershinichi2123.jpg murderershinichi09.jpg murderershinichi875634.jpg murderershinichi2342.jpg murderershinichi234.jpg murderershinichi0567.jpg murderershinichi87654.jpg murderershinichi2.jpg murderershinichi56.jpg murderershinichi23468.jpg murderershinichi245.jpg murderershinichi23654.jpg murderershinichi3265.jpg murderershinichi987.jpg murderershinichi234212345.jpg murderershinichi239876.jpg murderershinichi98768.jpg murderershinichi3453.jpg murderershinichi5435678.jpg murderershinichi3.jpg murderershinichi43.jpg murderershinichi9.jpg murderershinichi98765.jpg murderershinichi00.jpg murderershinichi8765435678.jpg murderershinichi09567.jpg murderershinichi78654567.jpg murderershinichi23453.jpg murderershinichi3049c98bb406f3ccfd1f108e.jpg murderershinichi3940718756476e35c65cc38e.jpg murderershinichi616ab9d3df3b4ac0a9ec9a8e.jpg murderershinichif3ac7129d5e2bbe199250a8e.jpg murderershinichi0f477aad1ff62d164b36d688.jpg murderershinichi7a824155ef02b0dbb745ae8a.jpeg murderershinichi04bb6338642bb23bb8998f8a.jpeg murderershinichi459042f70e4cc33d720eec95.jpg murderershinichi6789332e38c6c9ca3c97ddd895.jpg murderershinichid1a845f42df4f671ddc47497.jpg murderershinichia2f7e63496a2e9a8d0a2d397.jpg murderershinichi00fc33f0af17f4dc7931aa90.jpg murderershinichic04eb703bc678d97d43f7c90.jpg murderershinichi68d0bd24c3a0502c8644f9f7.jpg murderershinichic9332e38c514cd3c96ddd8f2.jpg murderershinichia07f37d957d35df638012ff2.jpg murderershinichi93e1d322edcd50ecd6cae2f2.jpg murderershinichi51d59b1637e0f707962b43f2.jpg murderershinichi19ff1a0f773c8b356159f3fc.jpg murderershinichi167d7dd36ffcea1f3bf3cffc.jpg murderershinichi19ff1a0f773e8b356159f3fe.jpg murderershinichi9ea5b6fa5f96afc1b58f31fe.jpg murderershinichibdba20635030367f0c33fa83.jpeg murderershinichiba8bd050abd6887d85352483.jpg murderershinichi8fe7dfee040b67362df53483.jpg murderershinichi83b952d8b02bec2a33fa1c83.jpg murderershinichi5b0388dcf60640db31bba8e.jpg murderershinichiaa5fc113e9303fcff7039e8e.jpg murderershinichi946eea446123049db2b7dc8e.jpg murderershinichic8a00254093b804b564e008e.jpg murderershinichibdba2063503e367f0c33fa89.jpeg murderershinichi8138ed1ea0a39b0040341726.jpg murderershinichi399a66f50e8fff3abd310920.jpg murderershinichi2c9df238412229ddd4622521.jpg murderershinichi4fbb25066be16c6403088123.jpeg murderershinichicea2398b5a65df0dc9fc7a23.jpeg murderershinichi9ea5b6fa492495c1b58f312c.jpg murderershinichid31147f4f9d4adf07709d728.jpg murderershinichi126ce2ec0a69053863d09f29.jpg murderershinichi9b91390e9a72b1d57acbe130.jpg murderershinichi3934a25080a0a0431138c239.jpeg murderershinichi546789.jpeg murderershinichi9d9c4c084411762fe9248898.jpg murderershinichi5678.jpg murderershinichi371b15df7f57a30c485403dd.jpg murderershinichi9c8eb3dcc6f0d2becc1166a6.jpg murderershinichi7575ecef2fe6f509fcfa3cb4.jpg murderershinichi819584fc4be9e29db801a0b5.jpg murderershinichi4c719e625f318cc2e7113ab3.jpg murderershinichi7dd1f9d7d1279a5027a8.jpg murderershinichi5ff78dd4b31c87012a119673267f9e2f0608ff00.jpg murderershinichi.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Shinichi Kudo Appearances Category:Heiji Hattori Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Kazuha Toyama Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Miwako Sato Appearances Category:Subaru Okiya Appearances